Cry Lives Haunting Ground
by MissMort
Summary: Cry is Fiona in Haunting ground, Pewdie as Cry's helpful friend. Cry lives the game 'Haunting Ground'. (I'm terrible at Summary's just like everyone else. waring; PewdieCry, which is MaleXMale! Don't like don't read!
1. Where I'm ?

Cry Slept into an abyss of nightmares, his Body shook and his head turned. He could smell blood. Cry knew that you could smell, hear, taste, and feel when you dreamt. But this was too real.

Cry woke up with a scream. He realized he was in a cage? He also realized that the only thing he had to wear was a silk towel.

Whoever locked him in must of unlocked the cage and forgot about it. He fondled the lock until it fell off, making an echo in the large butcher house, or whatever they were called. He crawled out of the cage from the small iron barded door.

He crawled out from the door, being careful that his silk towel didn't fall off. He walked out of what appeared to be a door. He looked at one of the tables that dripped a crimson red liquid. He saw eyes from under the table. Curious he got closer. Whatever it was, it nearly ate his head. It ran out of the room dropping something.

Cry stood up from the ground, looking at the collar he read; "Hewie." That must have been that things name. Cry continued to walk out from that place.

He walked outside. It wasn't that colorful outside, besides the green Water that was in the non-working fountain. Cry walked over towards some cages, they had much thinner bars. It probably was cages to keep animals in it. It had locks of fur in it, whatever was in there probably wasn't alive. It was hard to tell what animal it was.

He walked further until he found a strange flower. He had read about this in a book once. It had healing properties, right?

"Chamo-milie?" Cry asked. He left it.

Cry ran back to the greenish colored fountain. In the opposite direction from which he had just came from. There was a stairwell.

He climbed up the rough stone stairs. There was a door, the candles gave off light from inside, but other than that it was too dark to see inside. He thought it wasn't best to go in there for now. I walked out the stairs more, Normally He wouldn't go upstairs if this was a horror game, but it wasn't, it was real life.

He entered a room, a bed room. There was an old painting on the wall, maybe Acrylic?

There was also a large grandfather clock by it. Cry walked to the door on the opposite side of the door. He felt eyes on him, quickly turning around he saw a lavender haired man. He had his hair covering one of his olive eyes. His clothes where blue and he had a white necklace with a blue jewel in the middle. His face showed a small smile on his pinkish lips.

"I've gathered some clothes for you." He said smiling, holding out his hand gesturing towards a pile of clothes on the sheets of the bed. His voice was almost robotic. He moved closer to cry walking to the door he was at. I swiftly moved out of the way, realizing I was still in that silk towel.

"Wait. Don't go." Cry said. He looked at me. "Where are we? And how did I get here?" He asked. He looked up at the old painting.

Cry POV

"Yes Master, We will keep her here for a while. I will make sure he stays comfortable." I looked over at the painting. I felt dazed and I fell to the ground in front of the fire place.

I got up, not seeing him anymore. He was kind of creepy, but at least he brought clothes. I walked over to the bed, and looked around.

Droping the silk fabric on the ground. I looked over at the clothes. I slowly got dressed.

I zipped up my boots. They were pretty though. The butler had given me a pair of tight tan pants and a long shirt with sleeves that stopped at my elbows. That shirt could have been used for a dress if I was a girl. He also gave me a bag that could be hung over my sholder while the bag itself could lay on my hip.

'now what? I should find a map of this place, then I could get my bearings.'

I walked out from the bedroom, Walking into a hallway. The pillars there where pretty…except for the… blood on one of them. I walked into a door, it seemed to be a library. I walked over to a desk that was on the far side of the room. I saw a purple flower. It was lavender. I put it in my bag. It was like Chamo-milie, it had healing properties too. Even though I don't intend to stay in this place for long, I could need it.

One of the chalk boards had righting on it. It read;

'Luminessants'

Luminessants are tiny creatures that respond to the ethereal engergies given off by Azoth.

They can be used to help track down nearby Azoth.

However, several precautions must be taken while handling them.

ONE

When Luminessants come into dirent contact with an Azoth infused item or being, they send forth a small charge which shocks the carrier.

The higher the concentration of the Azoth in said carrier, the greater and more powerful the shock.

TWO

Luminessants' life span is dramatically decreased whenever they come into direct contact with the open air. This time differs from specimen to specimen, but is never much longer than a few minutes.

"Lumiessants"… "Azoth."… I have no clue what any of this means.

I walked over to a large book in the middle of the room. It seems old, maybe antique?

I exited the room and walked down the hall. There was a large shadow that made me stop dead in my tracks. Whatever it was, It was large, and it was holding above its head an old doll. It through it in front of my face making me jump back and fall. It or, now I could see it was a _she_, walked out in front of me and picked up the doll.

He looked at me and then at the doll that had only one eye, then back at me. She smiled at me then through the over his shoulder. I started to run away. I ran into my room and crawled under my bed. I could hear him coming into my room and looking for me. He stopped tight in front of my bed. I held my breath. He walked out of my room. I thought the cost was clear.

I looked around my room before hearing him….er… I mean _her__…_again. I ran around the place then back to my room. Ugghhh…

I finally lost him. I walked out of my room and walked out to the hallway that I was previously. I saw the doll she had it was kind of creepy, actually. I heard cat's meows. I was curious.

I got to one of the rooms that I thought it was in. I walked into one of the rooms. It was dirty; there were cobwebs, scraps of old paper and parts of the ceiling fell onto the ground, making it dusty. I saw what seemed to be a type righter on one of the old tables.

I typed on it to test it out;

'BREST' I typed of it of course! A metallic plate shot up out of the top. I laughed. I put it in my bag.

I walked into the hallway. I saw a door behind a whine box, I pushed it away, one of the bottles had been broken, making it leak onto the ground. I opened the door. It looked like some sort of a laboratory. There was some sort of rock monster blocking the door.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I know there are a lot of spelling and grammar errors. (please forgive me.) I was in a rush to do this.**


	2. I'm Cry!

Cry stood in front of the large doll. It had a slot in that looked like it was the mouth. 'maybe it'll take my "Brest" plate.' Cry put it in his mouth. It fit but nothing happened. Maybe I could spell some password on it the plate.

_Cry POV_

I walked past the table in the middle of the room, it had many things on it but a letter caught my eyes. I picked it up and read it;

A deciphering of the book of origins, Seferru Yetira, has uncovered the process for creating "life from earth-soil."

This golem needs not nourishment nor sleep, making this earthen guardian the ultimate safe-keeper of our deepest alchemic secrets and knowledge.

I dub this creature EMETH.

Maybe I have to put the name Emeth into the type righter thing! I ran to the room where I made the 'Brest' plate and typed into it 'Emeth.' I ran all the way back to the lab and pushed the plate into the beast.

It took it and started walking towards the other side of the room. I could feel the footsteps making the room tremble. Whatever was in there _must _have been important, right?

I walked into a room, well it seemed like it was outside, and it was pink out there! There was a stairwell but it stopped half way down. If I knew parkor this would be much easier. But I don't so I used the latter that was right beside it.

I walked over to an old bored up well. Nothing special I guess.

I ran over to the door that was by the bottom of the latter, it was a hallway like the one by my room, but I was still outside. I made a left turn into a door . I rubbed my noseand frowned, I always had the worst luck. I _opened _ the door before trying to phase through, this time. I found a court yard with a few metal barrels. Ha, pewds would have hated that.

I walked into one of the doors that had a fancy rock figures on both sides, making it symmetrical.

It was just to be expected, The inside was just as fancy as the door way. It had black and white marble floors. I walked a kea in the middle of the room on a table. I didn't notice the piano music until it hit a wrong note, stopping it.

"Ah, Ryan. I see you've finally awakened…" I turned around but didn't see anyone. "There's something that I've wanted to show you for quite some time. Pull away that sheet behind you." I looked over at the couch, looking at the human shaped figure. I yanked the sheet off of it. It took me a while but I gasped. It was a statue of a woman, she was pregnant.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I looked horrified 'No! It's just fucking Creepy!' I thought.

"That my dear is what you will become in the future." 'How the FUCK am I going to do that?!'

"Go ahead, you may touch it." 'HELL NO!' "You will be mine, Ryan!" He yelled. Yeah, that's the part that concerns me. He's a guy! He gave a laugh.

On that note,I noticed that there was that flower I'd seen earlier outside. It was Chamo-milie! I put it in my bag.

Oh yeah! That key! I ran over to that table and picked it up. It had words going down the sides; 'Garden Key' it read.

Not wanting to stay in _that _place anymore, I ran out. I saw a large gate on the left side next to the door I'd came out of. Of course it was locked! It'd be way too easy if it was unlocked!

I looked behind the barrels and thought that would be a good spot to hide if _She_ ever chases me again.

I ran over to the other door that was by the ladder. I had totally forgot about it. It was also locked, Oh yeah! My key! I put the kea in the lock and then I saw something. It glowed a blueish-purple. What was it? Was it the thing I read about on the chalk board?... um what where they called? Luminessants…? Yeah that's it!

I didn't think they were bad but, I don't want to take any chances.

I quickly twisted the key, opened and closed the door behind me. I don't think they can open doors either.

It was anotherpart of the house! How big is this thing?! I walked to, what seemed to be a weight thing… you know when you play a game and they have those things you have to step on in order to… like … open a door or something. I disliked the idea of doing this now. I really didn't want to.

I walked further down the hall to see a door. It didn't have a doorknob! But I noticed that it did have a hook, maybe if I attached something to it, I could use that in place of a doorknob.

I didn't have anything so I moved on to a another door. Thank GOD that it didn't have any puzzle to it! I walked into that door. It looked like a kitchen. I walked over to the side of a kitchen, I didn't really want to take anything, but the jerky looked kind of temping. I took a bite of it. Was this Chicken jerky? It tasted fine, I guess. Maybe the knife could be of some use. I placed them both in my bag

I walked out of the kitchen and into a dining room; I guess that's what to be expected. They probably don't want to carry food all the way across the house… Or… castle.

The dining room and a long table and a red cloth over it; lit candles litterd the table too. I think they don't need that many! There was like 20! And plus there was two chandlers over it.

On the table there was a plate, but only half of one. It had the letters 'ST' carved onto it. I guess I need to find the other half.

I thought I could have heard _her _coming but the sound quickly faded. I panicked and walked down stairs. I saw a rotted door; it only had wood at the bottom. I kicked the bottom of the door and it crumbled beneath my foot. I walked into the door, it was a storage room. It had cobwebs everywhere. There was even a huge spider on one. Boxes and barrels littered the floors and walls. I saw something that would be of interest to me. It was a Castle Sketch. I could use this like a map! I found that the name of the castle was called 'The Belli Castle.'

I walked up the steps back up to the kitchen. I swear I heard someone coming. I leaned ageist the counter. I could feel someone's _hot _breath on my neck. Oh shit.

I turned around slowly. _She _was close to my face. She swung her arms to try to catch me. I fell to the ground and screamed. She smiled and swung her huge hands at me. I ran and tripped in the doorway. I ran over to a spiral staircase.

I freaking fell on the second step. Damn, that could have gone better. Now my ankle hurts!

I whimpered and looked as the doorknob turned. I saw her walk out as she rawered at me. I crawled up the steps. Limping on my ankle I stood up and walked up the steps.

I ended up in a room that was like a throne room. It was light from the sun shining down on a red chair in the middle of two trees.

I turned around to see her behind me. I whimpered. Not that I was scared, it's just my ankle!

She slowly walked words me, backed away as fast as I could.

"Exire Debilitas!" A too familiar voice shouted. She seized following me, turned around with a sad look. COME ON, I even felt kind of bad!

"Please excuse me, miss." He said.

I saw someone walking towards me but stopped half way.

"I am Riccardo, Keeper of the castle." He said with a heavy accent. Maybe like, roman or something? (If they have an accent.)

"So Sorry to hear about your accident. Your parents and girlfriend."

I screamed as the car crashed head on. My girlfriend holding my hand and my parents jerking forward as we stopped.

"As master Ugo and Mistress Ayla are both deceased, You, Mr. Ryan are the sole surviving heir of the Belli Castle."

My mother and father held hands as I kissed my girlfriends cheek.

I moaned at my head because it was spinning.

"Are you in pain, , Are you going to be alright?" I think he was being scarsastic, but my limbs distracted me because of how heavy the felt. "You've had a long day. Please rest upstairs, your bed had been prepared…"I didn't hear anything other than that, I blacked out, falling on the floor.

My perents, me and my girlfriend screamed as the windsheid of my new car shattered, and mom and dad jerked forward. I saw a dark figure in the window right before I fainted.

"NO-!" I screamed, siting up in bed, breathing heavily. I tried to convince myself that everything wasn't real, that it was a dream, the pain was too real for it not to be.

I heard a cry, for help actually. I slid off my bed. Looking out my window to see a human figure on ground. I heard him crying. It sounded familiar, like I've heard the voice almost more than once in my life. I ran out of my room down the stairs to…see someone…

No.

Pewds.

"_Felix!" _I yelled. He was in pain, thick wire was circled around his neck and wrist. It was digging deeply into pewd's neck. I felt hot salty tears stream down my face.

I could see the end of the wire and unwrapped my friend's neck. I took the knife I had gotten out of the kitchen earlier and cut the thinner metal on his wrist. I looked at the Swedish man. His eyes stared up at me. They were lifeless though, like he had been drained.

I was a little smaller than him but I picked him up. He was surprisingly not that heavy. He must have lost weight, how long was he here anyway? He had been absent for the last couple of co-ops we had planned.

I carried him up the stairs (which was probably one the hardest thing I've ever done.) and into my room, I layed him on my bed. He was bleeding bad. I needed something. Oh yeah! That cloth I came in! I ripped the cloth in 3 different pieces. I wrapped his neck and his wrist in it.

I needed to find stuff for pewide, like medicine or something! I couldn't _not _help pewds! He was like my 'BFF.'

I ran out from my room outside where I previously was. I noticed that to my right was a squeaking ion door that was open now, hmm. I walked over to the gate, on top of a mound was a thing, I couldn't get it though. Then I walked over to a large door…andddd locked. On the bridge I saw something, I picked it up, and it was…a Medallion? What the hell am I going to use this for?

I walked onto the other side of the bridge. There was a door, A door to the way out!

And it was locked, I banged on it though even if there was no hope.

I walked back to the room pewdie was in, I walked in hearing moaning. I jumped back as I saw _her._ She giggled and waved at me. She still was creeping me out. She looked down and at me as I slid down the wall behind me. She got on her hands and knee's and held out her enormous hands in attempt to touch me.

A metal object hit him in the back of the head.

Pewds…

She growled at pewds and stood up. Pewdie hit her again , she must have gotten scared or something because she walked out of my room. I leaned on the door. Panting along with Felix.

He walked towards me.

"Thank you, pewds." I said. He seemed confused. "I'm Ryan…" He still looked confused, I knew he knew me, he had just never seen me before. I laughed as he helped me up "I'm CRY, pewds!" his eyes lit up.

"Cry?" He hugged me. I could hear his heartbead, racing along with mine.


End file.
